Express Balita
Express Balita (lit: Express News) is the flagship national network news program of IBC in the Philippines. It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo13 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network. Provincial Radyo13 AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo13 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo13 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo13 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo13 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via IBC's international brand, Global IBC and INN International. Express Balita is also streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, IBC News and Express Balita It is the longest-running Filipino language newscast on Philippine television since its inception on July 13, 1998, next to the longest-running newscasts are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol in 1987 and.GMA Network's 24 Oras in 2004. Since 1998, IBC 13’s banner news program has grown by leaps and bounds in terms of viewership, news-gathering and public service. Airing history '1998-2000: Soriano era' IBC Express Balita launched and premiered on July 13, 1998, this was first aired an an afternoon newscast replacing Headline Trese. It was first anchored by Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel. It was aired at 4:30 pm as the afternoon slot right before the VTV block on IBC, which was brought by the station's primetime blocktime agreement with Vintage Television. In October 1998, Noel left the newscast, leaving Soriano as the sole anchor of the newscast. In 1999, the newscast had several changes of the opening billboard. '2000-2001: Serna-Go era' On February 21, 2000, when Viva Entertainment's subsidiary Viva Television acquired Vintage Enterprises (including VTV on IBC block) from the Velez family and changed its name to the launch of Viva TV, the primetime sports and entertainment block on IBC, Express Balita relaunched with the returning media personality Snooky Serna-Go who landed as the lead anchor, with a brand new opening billboard, graphics and soundtrack. Serna-Go has the famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. '2001-2009: Castelo era' On January 8, 2001, both Serna-Go and Soriano were replaced by former teen star Precious Hipolito-Castelo and Malacañang correspondent Ron Gagalac as their new anchors maintaining the same title card, soundtrack, and graphics. On February 11, 2002, Noli Eala became the main anchor and Castelo's new co-anchor replacing Gagalac, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter years later. By that time, it was dropped the "IBC" word brand and retain the title Express Balita as the current brand and expanded its broadcasting time to 60 minutes and updated its studios, opening billboard, graphics and a stand-up news delivery. On November 4, 2002, Eala was replaced by Adrian Ayalin as the former was appointed to anchor IBC News Tonight, and Castelo promopted again as the main anchor. However, Ayalyn left the newscast in December 12, 2003 as he transferred to ABS-CBN as its news reporter, leaving Castelo as the sole anchor of the program. In December 15, 2003, when IBC relaunched their new slogan and station ID (Ang Bagong Pilipino) on December 12, 2003, the newscast also done changes on its studios, opening billboard and graphics; and its also reused its first soundtrack theme of the newscast (which used from the latter's debut in 1998 to 2000) for follow-details before and after news reports. On October 11, 2004, Ali Atienza replaced Ayalin, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter. The same year, the runtime once again reducing to 30 minutes. Atienza become signature close "Magkaisa na pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay!" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast on February 9, 2007 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by the radio personality Errol Dacame until he was replaced again by Atienza in March 31, 2008. In October 20, 2008, DZRH radio anchor Bing Formento became Castelo's co-anchor, replacing Atienza. A signature close of Formento to end of the newscast is "ito po naman ang inyong katotong Bing Formiento, pansamantalang kami magpapaalam, muling magbabalik sa lunes alas-kuatro y medya ng hapon sa isa pang edisyon ng IBC Express Balita. Mga katoto, mahalin natin ang bansang Pilipinas!". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. '2009-2011: Morales era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales replacing Hipolito-Castelo and Formento as the new anchor; the newscast relaunched to their graphics, soundtrack and opening billboard. For several weeks, Morales was joined by Toni Marcelo, then later on, Karen Padilla finally took the anchor's chair replacing the former. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in July 16, 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. On July 19, 2010, Express Balita moved to its primetime slot from 5:30 pm to 6:30 pm and reformatted as an early evening newscast in order to the network's counterpart to the longest-running newscasts TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Since then, Express Balita regained into the second early evening newscast after Balita sa IBC from 1986 to 1989 when it was moved to afternoon timeslot from 1989 to 1990. It introduced the new theme music based of Last Hurdle by David Flavin and Rolly Rudzitis. Also, the official Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account and the launch of the public service segment Serbisyo Express. '2011-2012: Kintanar era' On June 17, 2011, Morales left the newscast and becoming the sports anchor for ''IBC News Tonight'' with Cathy Eigenmann as its new anchor. On June 20, 2011, it appointed with the return of veteran news anchorman TG Kintanar, the pioneer anchor of IBC, took over the solo anchor. The reformat also changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program (using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the birth of the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseast with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!. Mula sa IBC News Center Manila. Narito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Kintanar used his signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. Also, IBC Regional newscasts for Baguio, Cebu, Iloilo and Davao will be introduced for Express Balita branding. This changes are answers to competition of its long-time rivals ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA Network's 24 Oras. It will also given their live reporters in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. On August 8, 2011, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, Express Balita adopted the new set using the IBC News studios with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Express, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry. Since August 29, 2011, the newscast began its simulcast on the newly launched AM radio station for news and public service, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. On October 5, 2011, it begin the coverage of the PBA games on AKTV on IBC, Express Balita aired at 6:30 pm after the first game (4:30-6:30 pm) and before the second game (7:00-9:00 pm) during Wednesday and Friday. '2012-2016: Serna-Go and Kintanar era' On July 2, 2012, Snooky Serna-Go returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001 replacing Bernasconi who moved to Ronda Trese from 2000-2002, she joined Kintanar who was put as the male co-anchor of Serna-Go which became the lead anchor of the program. The same day, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, the newscast was reformat and were change the new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package design along with Facebook and Twitter page, new title card, adding its newsdesk, new opening billboard (OBB), opening titles and new set, when it started its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy (later known as Lingkod Kaibigan in 2019) anchored by Serna-Go herself continues the program's mission operating through notable for philosophy works of IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation while Serna-Go also become a host for the public service program Snooky. The same day, Serna-Go sit-in anchor for newsdesk and Kintanar also had a stand-up anchor and during the closing time where two anchors will have a stand-up anchors. The newly improved weather graphics and new reporting of IBC Weather Center from PAGASA. Serna-Go began the subsequent episodes with her iconic opening line, "Magandang gabi Pilipinas" and ended with his closing line, "Dahil patuloy na maglilingkod mga Kapinoy, basta't IBC, Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Pinoy Ang Dating. Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. And for the first time since 2012, this program will be presented in a hybrid news delivery format (most of the show will be presented in a standup format while some will be delivered in a sit down format, mostly for Serna-Go parts). According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Express Balita become the most-watched primetime news program garnered a rating of 29.7% in Mega Manila since July 2, 2012, the newscast was listed top 25. from the Kantar Media where IBC gained the top rating, for making Express Balita, the most-watched primetime newscasts. Aside from that, it made for IBC to become the number three in Mega Manila ratings since 1996 and in the nationwide ratings in 2012. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 6:30pm to 7:30pm. Our special broadcast Save the World: 2012 Coverage since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with reporters stationed. On July 15, 2013, Express Balita marked on its 15th anniversary since July 13, 1998 and reformatted their graphics and new opening titles (featuring the Express Balita logos of the past and the present). On August 12, 2013, Express Balita reexpand its time again into an hour-long newscast from 6:30-7:30 pm. In line with the network's effort to gain the top slot in the ratings game, it also still aired at 6:30 pm slot in order to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras among its competitors. On September 30, 2013, Express Balita, along with News Team 13, updated its new improved IBC news center was also seen with a brighter flooring and background. Due to consistent top-rater on January 6, 2014, Express Balita expanded from its time to 75 minutes, airing from 6:30-7:45 pm, because of the success of the network's very first fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'' aired from 7:45-8:30 pm. To beef up the primetime ratings of IBC that expand into horizontal programming from Monday to Friday (6:00 pm to 12:00 mn) under the Kapinoy Primetime (now known as Primetime Ang Dating, later became Primetime ng Bayan) block, Express Balita remained as the #1 most-watched newscast in the country while ''Janella in Wonderland'' resulted as the #1 most-watched fantaserye, according to data from Kantar Media. Express Balita still holds the record of having the highest rating newscast when it aired a special coverage from Media ng Bayan of Bagyong Mario. The September 19, 2014 edition, which covered the Typhoon Mario, ate up most of the newscast's airtime. According to a copy of the official ratings game from the data of Kantar Media, the longest in its history, garnered a rating of 34.6%, compared to TV Patrol (28.4%) and 24 Oras (18.5%). Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO of IBC, said Express Balita's high ratings for the said coverage were "expected because of the weather condition to millions of viewers worldwide like Tropical Storm Mario." In the interview, the PAGASA weather forecaster Aldczar Aurelio revealed the typhoon and the storms of the rain about the flood, tropical storms and class suspension in school. In March 2, 2015, Pat Natividad replaced Georgina Wilson as the segment anchor for Showbiz Express as she delivering the entertainment news, while Aldczar Aurelio retained as a weather forecaster from PAGASA. On February 8, 2016, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same, the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. On July 13, 2016, Express Balita celebrated its 18th anniversary. As part of the celebration of the milestone for the longest-running Filipino news program of IBC, an event was held at Broadcast City on July 29, 2016 which was attended by IBC executives, past and present anchors of Express Balita. A documentary on the history of Express Balita on August 21, 2016 entitled 18 Taon ng Express Balita ng Bayan: Express Balita 18th Anniversary Documentary Special, produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. '2017–present: Serna-Go, Kintanar and Gonzalo era' On December 28, 2016, IBC announced the appointment of Rolly Gonzalo as the third anchor and male co-anchor of Express Balita as he joined Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar on January 2, 2017. As part of their new trio and new era, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same and retained in a 3D-like format. Beginning April 27, 2017, the show featured celebrities as Showbiz Express guest anchors, a segment that has been returned after quite some time. Nicole Andersson, Eula Caballero, Valeen Montenegro, Maxene Magalona, Shy Carlos, Cara Eriguel, Kylie Padilla, Riva Quenery, Ann Mateo, Joyce Abestano, Hessa Isabelle, Wilma Doesnt, Romica Lyan Cornito, Rizza Diaz, Sofia Andres, Ingrid dela Paz, Kayne Lacuna, Jinri Park, Kaye Abad, Jed Montero, Janina Vela, Bianca King, Michelle Vito, Riva Quenery, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Mara Aquino and Kris Tiffany Hanson filled in the slot of Natividad per day. On February 12, 2018, in line with with the golden re-branding of IBC since November 8, 2017 with the relaunch of the national slogan, station ID and theme song Trese ng Bayan (Thirteen of the Nation) on January 29 in the same year as the gold standard in Philippine television and as part of their new trio and new era, Express Balita, along with Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13 and IBC NewsBreak, revamped its opening billboards, title cards, graphics, lower thirds and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same, the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. Also, Makata Tawanan become the news reader as a humor and features reporter via Maling Makata, a funniest, craziest and amazing video clips; and a new weekly curriculum-based distance learning segment Eskwelang-Kwela 'To which patterned as the line from the theme song of the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday, featuring students and teachers from elementary and high school in both public and private schools, airing on Fridays with reports and academic tips on lessons and learners about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, aligned to the K to 12 curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). On July 13, 2018, Express Balita celebrated its 20th anniversary. Also this year, IBC marked its 58th anniversary. As part of the celebration of the two important milestones for the network, an event was held at 8 Rockwell on July 30, 2018 which was attended by IBC executives, past and present anchors of Express Balita. An anniversary documentary of the history of Express Balita on August 26, 2018 entitled Dalawang Dekada ng Express Balita (2 Decades of Express News), produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. On January 21, 2019, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding of IBC as the Kaibigan network, Express Balita returned to its original 1-hour running time in order to give way for the new timeslot of the phenomenal game show [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]] at 7:30 pm. From February 12 to February 24, 2019, the main studio for this program (including the weekend edition) and ''News Team 13 underwent major renovations, that caused both programs to be broadcast temporarily from the IBC Newsroom, including IBC's transfer of its news studios from Broadcast City to its new refurbished compound in Capitol Hills, Quezon City, where IBC News Network's newscasts are located and from the IBC Newsroom. On February 25, 2019, Express Balita, along with other IBC News and Current Affairs programs (including the launch of Tutok 13), broadcast in a newly renovated set at the larger IBC Broadcast Center in Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City, which includes a large screen display and the remaining hybrid news delivery format (most of the show presented in a standup format while some will be delivered in a sit down format, mostly for Serna-Go parts). The same night, the newscast updated and reformatted its brand new soundtrack, graphics, opening billboard, and title card. Weekend edition On July 17, 2010, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Jess Caduco as its first anchor and aired every weekend at midnight. On July 7, 2012, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia joined the newscast as Caduco became a co-anchor of Parsad-Valencia. On September 28, 2013, the most promising female news anchor Phoebe Javier promoted as a lead anchor by joining Caduco and replacing Parsad-Valencia. On October 4, 2014, the timeslot of Saturday moved to its early evening time slot after PBA. During this period, the weekend edition shifted from midnight into late night slots. On January 3, 2015, Cathy Eigenmann prompted as a co-anchor of Caduco, replacing Javier, which she transferred to PTV as a news reporter. The weekend edition decided to moved at its present late evening time slot as of August 1, 2015. On March 12, 2016, senior Jess Caduco replaced Santos as Eigenmann's co-anchor. On August 6, 2016, Cathy Eigenmann was replaced by Czarinah Lusuegro. After 8 years, both Lusuegro and Caduco were sitting on the newsdesk to deliver the newscast instead of the stand-up news delivery. On November 26, 2016, the weekend edition returned to a present early evening time slot after PBA. Roughly after three weeks, the weekend edition was moved to a new timeslot on Saturday at 8:15pm and Sunday at 8:00pm. On January 7, 2017, after three weeks, the weekend edition was moved to a new timeslot at 9:00pm to give way for the return of the newly-revived Iskul Bukol which will be turned into a very first curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era of the long-running sitcom. Theme music The third theme under Data Assembly by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter (December 12, 2003-November 6, 2009). The theme music of Express Balita was introduced on July 12, 2010, arranged and composed by Jimmy Antiporda as the composition with an epic heroic heavy metal rock-styled introduction based on Last Hurdle by David Flavin and Rolly Rudzitis. The current theme music of Express Balita was introduced on February 25, 2019, which incorporates the elements of the former News on Q theme music as a mix of big beat, rave, electronic music and techno, which arranged and composed by Neocolours's Jimmy Antiporda and mixed by DJ Tom Taus. Anchors 'Weeknight anchors' 'Main anchors' *Snooky Serna-Go (2000–2001, 2012–present) *TG Kintanar (2011–present) *Rolly Gonzalo (2008–2009, 2017–present) 'Segment anchors' *Aldczar Aurelio (2013–present, IBC Weather Center anchor) *Pat Natividad-Sevilla (2015–present, Showbiz Express anchor) *Makata Tawanan (2018–present, Makatang Gala anchor) 'Weekend anchor' 'Main anchors' *Czarinah Lusuegro (2018–present; current relief anchor for Serna-Go) *Jess Caduco (2010–2013, 2016–present; current relief anchor for Kintanar and Gonzalo) 'Segment anchors' *Alvin Pura (June 4, 2016–present, IBC Weather Center anchor) 'Former anchors' 'Weekday anchors' *Anne Marie Soriano (1998–2001) *Alice Noel (1998–1999) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2001–2009) *Ron Gagalac (2001–2002) *Noli Eala (2002) *Adrian Ayalin (2002–2003) *Ali Atienza (2004–2007, March 31, 2008–October 17, 2008) *Errol Dacame (2007–March 28, 2008) *Jake Morales (2009–2011) *Toni Marcelo (2009) *Karen Padilla (2009–2010) Substitute anchors *'Current': *Kathleen Forbes (substitute anchor for Serna-Go for weekdays and Tayao-Cabrera for weekends) *'Former': *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (1998–2000, substitude anchor for Noel) *Nitz de Onon-Rosales (1998–2000, substitude anchor for Noel) *Ina Rubio (1998-2000, substitude anchor for Noel) *Chele Mendoza (1998-2000, substitude anchor for Noel) *Maricel Halili (2001–2009, substitude anchor for Castelo) *Jeffrey Zaide (2001–2009) *Rida Reyes (2008) *Toff Rada (2009-2010) *Alvin Sejera (2009–2011) *Kara Cruz (2011) 'Weekend anchors' *Abel Cruz (2010–2013) *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (2012-2013) *Vincent Santos (2013–2016) *Phoebe Javier (2013–2015; also a substitute anchor for Serna-Go) *Cathy Eigenmann (2015–2018; also a relief anchor for Serna-Go) 'Segment anchors' *Jeff Arcilla (2011–2013, Ulat Panahon anchor) *Georgina Wilson (2011–2015, first Showbiz Express anchor) *Lil Mateo (2013–2016, Coolinarya) *Greg Gregorio (2013–2016, Adventurista; formerly a substitute anchor for Santos on weekends) Segments 'Current' *'Lingkod Kaibigan' (July 2, 2012–present) - A public service segment under the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation, the socio-civic organization of IBC, led by Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go, delivers a helping hand to those in need as the heightened public service by giving genuine concern and sincerity. As a daily segment of the flagship national network news program Express Balita, it also gained popularity into a weekly public service program every Thursday night as a TV version of the radio public service program on DZTV Radyo13 1386 since February 11, 2016. *'Serbisyo Express' (July 19, 2010–present) - A public service segment for walk-in complainants anchored by TG Kintanar continues the program's mission of bringing public service where he tried to solve community and government problems will be serve public needs that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. *'Presinto Express' (July 19, 2010–present) (formerly known as Presinto 13: January 7, 2002–December 12, 2003) - Rolly Gonzalo delivers the police reports where the police beat on actions of authorities on peace and order with his updates on investigations, crimes, accidents and fires that happen in the area and accounts of true crime in the police blotters around Metro Manila. *'Global Express' (July 19, 2010–present) (formerly known as Ulat Internasyunal: February 21, 2000–December 12, 2003) - Foreign news from around the globe featuring the international scene in a world-class world news. *'CCTV Express' (July 2, 2012–present) - the CCTV report where caught in the act via CCTV or dashcams. *'Eskwelang-Kwela 'To' (February 16, 2018-present) - A curriculum-based segment patterned as the line from the theme song of the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday, featuring students and teachers from elementary and high school in both public and private schools, airing on Fridays with reports and academic tips on lessons and learners about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, aligned to the K to 12 curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). From scenes and highlights of the episodes of Iskul Bukol every Saturday night. *'IBC Weather Center' (July 19, 2010–present) (formerly known as Weather: February 21, 2000–December 12, 2003) - Weather forecast of the day with PAGASA weather forecaster Aldczar Aurelio as the weatherman. with weather updates from PAGASA and serve a weather condition. *'Sports Express' (July 19, 2010–present) (formerly known as Sports: February 21, 2000–December 12, 2003) - Sports news from various parts of the world delivered and handled by IBC Sports as results of the PBA and NBA. *'Showbiz Express' (July 19, 2010–present) (formerly known as Entertainment: February 21, 2000–December 12, 2003) - Entertainment news anchored by emcee Pat Natividad takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with the stars and intrigue at the local TV and movie industry plus the blind items and glitz and glamour, from its all access and behind the scenes reports on IBC programs and network talents. *'Kakaibang Kaibigan' (July 4, 2016-present) - A segment featuring good news that will focus on a light-hearted features (e.g., events and places, festivals, food, culture, etc.) that reflects the Filipino's feel-good habit. *'Maling Makata' (February 12, 2018-present) - Funniest, craziest and amazing video clips with Makata Tawanan as a humor and features reporter. 'Former' *'Major Balita' (July 13, 1998–February 18, 2000) - Detailed disclosure of key news is thoroughly investigated by IBC News team . Deliver live and through voiced report. *'Metro Balita' (July 13, 1998–December 12, 2003) - Voiced reports and situation events across the archipelago will be shared as secondary news. *'Balita Atbp.' (July 13, 1998–February 18, 2000) - Reports or feature stories related to weather, business, crime, and more. *'Ang Bayan' (January 7, 2002–December 12, 2003) - Opnion *'Negosyo Atbp.' (January 7, 2002–December 12, 2003) - Business News *'Balitang Promdi' (January 7, 2002–December 12, 2003) - Provincial News *'Coolinarya' (September 30, 2013–July 1, 2016) - Food Features *'Cooltura' (September 30, 2013–July 1, 2016) - Culture *'Adventurista' (September 30, 2013–January 15, 2016) - Travelogue Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita regional editions are broadcast on five IBC Regional stations nationwide with simulcast on provincial AM radio stations (Radyo13) in Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. Five regional editions air at about 5:15pm (before the network's flagship Primetime Ang Dating block) with selected editions simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers. The IBC News YouTube page also has included archived videos of past editions since recently for those who have not watched the program as well as for overseas viewers. 'Regional versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-6 Baguio) Delivered in Filipino - Anchored by Ada Sibayan and Butch Mendizabal. 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) Delivered in Hiligaynon - Anchored by Bingbing Josue and Leo Dumagat. *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-33 Cebu) Delivered in Cebuano - Anchored by Dante Luzon and Darlanne Sino-Cruz. *''Express Balita Leyte'' (IBC-13 Leyte) Delivered in Waray. Anchored by Clifford Nolido. 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Chavacano'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) Delivered in Chavacano - Anchored by Julie Alipala-Inot. *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Delivered in Cebuano - Anchored by Ethel Cantor-Constantino and Stephen Manangan. Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. References See also *Dwarf Judge Florentino Floro, LUIS, Armand and Angel - YouTube *Pat Natividad-Sevilla (@patnatividadsevilla) • Instagram photos and videos *Manila Standard (July 24, 1992, page 76) - Google News Archive Search *Philippine Daily Inquirer (April 23, 2002, page 78) - Google News Archive Search *IBC-13 Print Ad, 2001 (Courtesy of... - Pinoy Nostalgia Atbp. | Facebook *Jpee Dela Cruz - Improvements. But ang camera sets nila... | Facebook *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *MB - Sex in the movies: Who's to blame? - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/06/1999) *MB - Child actress Shaina Magdayao enters the local music scene - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (3/10/00) *Boots & other IBC-13 stars *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *MB - Snooky, an able newscaster - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (9/28/00) *MB - Jorge Javier returns to comedy - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (10/17/2000) *MB - 'Words & Music' from Jose Mari Chan - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (10/27/00) *MB - Bidding for IBC 13 starts - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (12/9/00) *Keep our chair, IBC 13 members appeal to GMA *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 *IBC's news program continues to be dominated viewership *'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila *IBC-13's flagship news program 'Express Balita' turned at 15 *Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2 *Snooky Serna is on TV *Newscasts Meet New Technology in ‘Express Balita’ and ‘News Team 13’ *IBC-13 made a splash of primetime this Monday with the premiere of 'Janella in Wonderland' *New chairman Jose Avellana appointed for IBC-13 this year with new programs, privatization process *IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center *IBC is the official 2014 and 2016 Olympics broadcaster *IBC's News and Current Affairs Programs Hit Primetime Under Media ng Bayan *TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy *Express Balita wons the TV ratings *MARIO DUMAUAL SCORES EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARIANA GRANDE *‘All-In’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on IBC-13 *Pat Natividad for ‘Showbiz Express’ as the new showbiz segment anchor in ‘Express Balita’ *Holy Week TV Sked 2016 *Election Coverage: ABS-CBN vs GMA Network vs IBC in National TV Ratings *IBC-13’S YEARENDER & NEW YEAR COUNTDOWN COVERAGE *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo to join Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar on Express Balita *IBC-13 Station ID 2018 for 58th Anniversary *IBC reports net income of P2.25B for 2017 *Major TV network rivals agree on joint telecast of Pacquiao-Matthysse *BY THE NUMBERS: ABS-CBN, GMA NETWORK and IBC, who’s winning digital warfare? *IBC 13’s EXPRESS BALITA Relaunched with A NEW LOOK *Duterte appoints Kat de Castro to state-run IBC-13 *"Express Balita" & "Tutok 13" Carry On Their Mission of IBC News *Express Balita is still No. 1 *Kat de Castro vows to revitalize IBC 13 *Kat de Castro is the new IBC 13 president and CEO *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''Oh My Gising!'' *''Tutok 13'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990s Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs